Gold Shirt ON HIATUS until further notice
by justanotherhannahfan
Summary: When Sammie runs away from her family, she has to live on the streets. She is recruited. She is given a gold shirt-but what do they mean? She soon realises that everything in the books are true, including James, Kerry and the whole gang! Bad @ summaries
1. Chapter 1

_Gold Shirt is my first story on fanfiction and the first chapter is not very good- in my opinion, at least- but I hope you will read further into the story and get into it after a couple of chapters._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CHERUB**_

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,  
I have written this letter so many times and I don t know how to put it. I am just going to state the facts. I have to leave. I know that you never wanted me. You only wanted one boy and one girl, and I was just the extra. I have a place to go, so don t be concerned about my safety. Don't come looking for me. It's better if we are just out of each other s lives. I don't belong in your family. I never have and never will. Thank you for all you have done for me in the past 14 years.  
-Sammie_

* * *

It had been almost 3 months since Samantha had left. She had run away in the early morning, taking only one bag of clothes, some food and money. She had gotten on a bus and stayed on until the last stop, to get as far away from home as possible. She left the note so that her parents wouldn t come looking for her. She knew they wouldn t, they would think she had people to stay with. Samantha was not planning to stay with anyone; she had lied to her parents. She was living off the streets of London and was running out of money. She couldn t find work, her clothes were all filthy and nobody would hire her.

Sammie loved singing and when she saw a man playing his guitar for money on the street, she decided to do the same, with singing. As days passed, she managed to make enough money to feed herself. It had now been 18 days and she fell asleep, hoping she would dream of ways to earn coins to survive off.

* * *

When Sammie woke up, she was not on the streets anymore. She was in a neat, clean room with a TV, telephone, a mini-fridge, a closet and a bed- the one she was in when she woke up. She got up and saw a small bathroom was attached to the bedroom and a large window. Outside the window was an athletics track, which was full of kids doing laps. Why is this so familiar? She saw a note on the table next to her bed.

_Hello, Samantha.  
Welcome to CHERUB! We understand you have read the books, so you know how this works. If you look in the closet, there are clothes here for you to put on. Feel free to freshen up in the bathroom and the please put on the orange shirt, the gold is for later. Walk up the hall and use the elevator to come down to level 1.  
__See you soon,  
Dr McAfferty_

She opened the closet and there were two plain coloured shirts- one orange, one gold-as well as some shorts, socks and boots. No way. This can t be real. I have to be dreaming. There isn t a real CHERUB, she was talking to herself. She thought she should just go along with it, see where the dream takes her. She hoped in the shower and embraced the warm water. She hadn't taken a proper shower in so long, she thought deserved a long shower. As she got out and pulled on the orange shirt, she saw the logo. CHERUB. Okay, this is crazy. She re-read the note and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_So that's the first chapter, short, but it's a chapter and they do get longer. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CHERUB**_

* * *

Sammie started walking down the corridor, passing empty rooms that were just like in the books. There were a few people wandering the hallway. Everyone must be at lessons, except for the people who just got back from missions. She tried making eye contact with a few people but they ignored her.

Can't talk to orange shirts.

The rule was necessary but annoying, she had so many questions. She was waiting for the elevator, next to another girl, with short brown hair. She realised it wasn't a dream, she couldn't just imagine a person like that.

They stepped inside the lift and Sammie tried to make conversation,  
"Hey, I know you can't talk to me, but what day is it?"  
The girl looked at her but didn't speak.  
"Come on, what day it is won't tell me anything about CHERUB. I just want to know before I see Mac."  
The girl stared at her, obviously shocked how she knew the reason she couldn't speak to her and what to call Mac.  
"I mean, Doctor McAfferty."  
The girl got over her shock and spoke, "It's Tuesday."  
They arrived at level one. "Thanks, I won't tell anyone you talked to me." Sammie said as the doors opened and they stepped out.

There was no one outside Mac office, so she sat down on the chairs outside. In less than a minute, he came out and asked her in.

He invited her to sit by the fire,  
"Hello Samantha, as you've probably guess, I am Dr McAfferty. You can call me Mac though."  
"And you can call me Sammie," she said, shaking his hand, "How did you know my name, if I wasn't in an orphanage?"  
"Ah, that is all part of the story of how we found you, I can tell you if you like. But first, I have to ask you some questions." She nodded and he continued, "I understand you have read the books by Robert Muchamore?"

"Yes, I loved them. I read them all three times."

He smiled, "I haven't read them. Robert was an agent when he was your age but he was a trouble maker and managed to get kicked out. We couldn't stop him, so he wrote the series. We made him agree to make it out that it was not real, did you ever think CHERUB existed until now?"

"I always hoped there was a place like it, but they were just stories and I knew it wasn't real."

"That's good, or he would be breaking his contract. We ensured they were never published in Europe. He was to tell people that there was not enough funding to internationally publish his books, if anyone asked. We chose not to allow any of the staff or students here read them, or know about them as it could influence their decisions on missions and in other areas. How did you manage to get a copy? We found a copy of one of the books called Shadow Wave with your other belongings, that is how we knew your name, it was written inside the cover."

"Oh yeah, I remember now, but I thought I threw it out. I had been reading it for the fourth time but got sick of hearing about the character's nice lives. I grew up in Australia and moved here when I was 9, I brought the books from over there." Samantha remembered that move. She left all her friends behind and could never make any new ones in England.

"Yes. Well, we had a team watching you for just over a week. One of our agents was on a mission but we were stuck. She saw you singing on the street and had a fantastic idea. She told her mission controller who told me. I was the main one watching you and I was glad when I saw the book, because the staff are not allowed to know about it. We needed someone like you for the mission. However, you are not a part of CHERUB yet."

"I would love to be a CHERUB. You've seen my life before it. I don't need the two days to consider."

"Those books have told you a lot. We could not give you two days because we need you on the mission as soon as possible; however you do need to take the five tests."

"The tests. Right. What happens if we fail one of them?" She was worried about the test of moral courage. Sammie wasn't up to killing a chicken with a biro.

"Depending on which one, you may or may not be allowed into CHERUB, but we need you so I'm not sure. That doesn't mean you will pass every test. Ready, Sammie?"

"Yes. I'm ready." Sammie knew what the tests were really assessing and was sure she could pass them, but she was not very confident for her test of moral courage.

* * *

As they drove across campus to the dojo, Sammie asked about the mission but was told she couldn't know anything until she was a CHERUB.

As they walked past the class of thirty kids doing martial arts and into a smaller room with spring blue floors, Sammie became nervous. She calmed down a bit after telling herself that all she had to do was submit to stop the fight.  
She saw a girl across the floor with straight dark hair. As they got closer she noticed she was a navy shirt.

"Take off your shoes and socks, Sammie." She did what she was told as Mac explained the rules. "Sammie, this is Kerry. Kerry, Sammie. Shake hands. Do you both understand the rules?" The girls shook hands and nodded. Sammie knew she had no chance of fighting Kerry and decided it would be best to keep up her defence as much as possible. The girls prepared to fight. "Ready. Fight!"

Kerry launched herself at Sammie, grabbed her wrist and flipped her over. Sammie was not focusing on putting in a hit, so realised she was in the air quickly enough to land. She landed in a position that seemed familiar to her. She realised it was a bridge. She was a pretty good artistic gymnast before she ran away and this floor was perfect for it. Her parents got her involved in lots of after school activities so they didn't have to look after her as much. She kicked her legs up over her head, held a handstand for a millisecond and stood upright. Kerry was surprised by this, thinking she had her opponent knocked down.

She didn't like looking bad, especially in front of Mac, and went in for a punch. She grabbed Sammie's shoulder to distract her from her other hand coming towards her face. While she was doing this, she also hooked her foot around Sammie's ankle and tossed her onto her back. Sammie was surprised by this, with three things happening at once and put her hand up to protect her nose from being broken. Kerry's hand collided with Sammie's mouth. She tasted blood from where she was lying on the ground. "I submit," Sammie said and felt her teeth with her hand. Good. None missing, she thought.

Kerry helped her up, "Are you ok?"  
"Fine," Sammie said. If she had lost a tooth, she would not be happy.

"Ready. Fight!" Mac said, once he checked Sammie's mouth was ok.

Sammie decided to use another gymnastics move to distract Kerry this time, and try to get a shot in. As soon as Kerry moved forward, Sammie did a round-off and was out of the way before Kerry realised. She saw an opportunity as Kerry had her back to her. She wanted to use a move she got from the books.

She quickly ran up behind Kerry and was about to kick her behind her knee so she would fall forward but Kerry heard her coming grabbed her wrist in a lock. She twisted it hard.  
"I submit," Sammie said, before the pain was too bad. Sammie realised that She would not be able to beat Kerry and would just continue getting hurt.

"I would like to withdraw. You're too good." Sammie smiled at Kerry and looked Mac, "Is that allowed?" Mac nodded. Sammie was very smiling on the inside but didn't let it show on the outside. She knew she had passed the test.

"Where did you learn to do those flips?" Mac asked.

"I used to do gymnastics, I haven't done anything in over three months but that was nothing" Sammie smiled as she remembered the feeling she used to get when she was training.

Flipping through the air and landing perfectly. She knew she was going to miss her old coach. She was supportive and kind, but there were worse things in her old life.  
Mac nodded, "Ready for the next test?"

* * *

Sammie knew she had to try hard in the intelligence test. Her best subject at school was science. She was all right at school because she found it hard to fit in and no friends to talk to in class, so she concentrated and studied hard, and was rewarded with good marks. She didn't finish the last page but was satisfied with her attempt. She wasn't ready for the next test. Moral courage. She had to pass the test to get into CHERUB but she didn't want to have to kill something.

* * *

_Reviews? Liking it so far?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that the last chapter was so crowded, I spread this one out a bit.**

* * *

After a quick lunch that Sammie loved, Mac lead Sammie into a small room. In the middle of the room was a small cage with a single live chicken in it.  
He asked Sammie if she liked chicken and after she told him she did he handed her a biro,  
"I want you to kill it."

"No, I don't want to kill it," Sammie objected.

"Are you saying you are becoming a vegetarian?"

Sammie remembered Mac saying the exact same thing to James in The Recruit. "No. I am not a vegetarian and am not becoming one. I have made the choice not to kill the chicken and I am sticking by my decision."

After a few more attempts to get her to kill the chicken, Mac gave up and they moved on to the next test.

* * *

Sammie couldn't remember what the fourth test was. She knew the fifth was swimming. The obstacle course jogged her memory. It was higher than she imagined.  
Paul and Arif were the names of his guides.  
_Why do those name seem familiar?,_ She thought, _this is seriously weird deja vu.  
__  
_After climbing a ladder and making a few jumps, they came to the last part of the course. It was about one and a half metres to the next platform.  
Sammie knew she could make it and jumped over easily.  
Paul and Arif were surprised that she didn't show fear but chose not to show it, she still had to jump off.  
"Only one more bit to go," Paul said, "There is a crash mat at the bottom but you have to jump off."

Sammie pretended to be terrified, "All the way... down... there!?"

Paul and Arif smiled at each other. They knew she had to be scared of something.

Arif nodded, "Yep, Its easy. I'll go first." He jumped. "CLEAR!" He shouted from the bottom.

Paul laughed, "Good to go." Paul was about to push her down when she said, "Wait! I want to do it myself"  
She turned around, her back to the open space where she was jumping. "This is going to be so sweet," Sammie said before she jumped backwards, flipping her legs over her head, as if she was diving into a swimming pool. She looked back up at Paul and saw his shocked face before he went out of view. She got the same thrill from the fall as doing flips in gym, but better. She couldn't help laughing every time she remembered his face. She hit the mat and smiled at Arif as she rolled off. "CLEAR!" She called up to Paul.

As Paul jumped down he was still shocked, "You're the first one ever that we haven't had to push down."  
"You didn't push her down?" He asked Paul. "No dude, She dived," he said, "That was awesome"  
Mac raised his eyebrows and Sammie just laughed. The next test was swimming. Sammie loved swimming. She dove in, collected the brick and swam to the other end easily.

* * *

"The first test was great." They were in Mac's office, reviewing the tests, "You knew you couldn't beat Kerry and withdrew before you were seriously hurt. I was impressed by how you managed to avoid being taken down twice."

"She could have done a lot more damage than she did."

"That is true. The intelligence test was good, you passed. The third test was also good. You made your decision and stuck to it. Both the fourth and fifth tests were good. Paul and Arif were surprised at your courage."

Sammie laughed, remembering their expressions, "I've made riskier jumps on beam in gymnastics before. And I knew that it would be safe because CHERUB wouldn't risk anyone's safety."

"That is right. You have passed all the tests and I know how keen you are to be a CHERUB so we need your decision now. Would you like to be a CHERUB?"

"Definitely," Sammie said.

"Good." Mac smiled, "I think you will make a fantastic agent. We need to give you your new last name. You can keep your first name, but what would you like your new last name to be?" Sammie considered.

"Jennings. Samantha Jennings." She laughed and Mac look curious but wrote down the name anyway.

"And what was your previous last name?" Mac asked.

"Johnson," Sammie said. Then she remembered she wasn't an orphan. What if CHERUB wouldn't accept her, "Um... Mac, there's something I have to tell you..."

* * *

**Uh-oh! What if Sammie doesn't get allowed in? Should she tell Mac the truth or lie?  
Rate and review please!  
What do you want to happen?  
Tell me anything for the WHOLE story (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Sammie had told Mac about her parents. He was worried about it at first but she convinced him that it was ok. He told her that she wouldn't be allowed to do any missions near her old town and they would have to track her parents.

She asked if they could make sure no one knew about her parents and Mac agreed,

"I think that would be best, but some staff may have to know eventually. Oh, and you cannot speak of the book to _anyone_"

They were just finishing up their review of the test and finalising some details when Mac's secretary knocked and poked her head through the door, "James is here, sir."

Mac sighed, "James Adams. Send him in once Sammie is gone."  
Sammie looked at Mac, "James Adams?"  
"Yes, he hasn't handed in his history assignment or done his homework from 3 other classes. You should learn that discipline at CHERUB is tougher than other places. The sooner you learn that, the better. James knows that, but still causes trouble. I guess I'd better deal with him. You can go back up to your room and unpack, dinner is served soon. Welcome to CHERUB, Samantha." Mac shook her hand.

As Sammie left, she thought about what just happened. She was happy that she was a CHERUB but it that wasn't what was bothering her. _James Adams. James. Adams. It couldn't possibly be... There would be more than one... _As Sammie left, she looked at the James waiting outside. He looked nervous, running his fingers through his blond hair, his wide blue eyes looking right back at Sammie. She just started as she walked and only started watching where she was going once Mac's secretary said, "Welcome to CHERUB, Sammie."

Getting into the lift to go back up to her room, Sammie was in a daze. _No. It Can't be. No. _Was all she could think of. She snapped out of it as the elevator stopped on the third floor to pick up more passengers. She had forgotten which floor her room was on. She was about to get out of the lift when she bumped into Kerry.

"Oh, sorry!" Sammie said trying to focus on what she was doing. The lift doors closed before she could get out.

"It's ok," Kerry said, but then noticed her orange shirt, "I can't talk to you yet"

"Yeah you can, I'm staying here. I was just going up to my room to get changed, but I forgot which one is mine"

"I can show you, it's only three up from mine"

"Thanks... Kerry, right?"

"Yeah. Kerry Chang. Nice to properly meet you, Samantha...?" Sammie just stared at her

"Samantha Jennings. But I'm good with just Sammie."

"Ok. Sammie," Kerry smiled, "And I hope there are no hard feelings about the fight? You were better than most other recruits I've tested, it took two attempts to pin you." The lift stopped and they walked out.

"No, course not. I'm used to it. It is, I mean was, like that with my gymnastics. During trainings we're all great friends then during a competition we're opponents, enemies and when you finish, you're friends again."

Kerry smiled, "That's exactly right, do you want me to help you unpack? I just have to put my books back in my room"

"Sure, I have a whole heap of questions"

Kerry laughed and started unlocking her door, "I can answer a whole heap of questions. Welcome to my room" She opened the door and saw a room exactly the same as hers, but with more of Kerry's stuff.

"It's not very exciting, but it's home," Kerry said as put down her bag of books and grabbed a bottle of water out of her mini-fridge.

"I like it" Sammie declared. Kerry seemed nice. _James Adams, Kerry Chang. This is weird._ "First question, what are the shirt colours? Are there only orange, blue, grey, navy, black and white? Or are there others?"

"That's all of them," Kerry said as she locked her room back up.

"What about gold?"

"Oh, there's gold and silver, but only one person's ever had one, a silver." Kerry said as she opened Sammie's door.

"What do they mean?"

"Silver is for people who only go through an express 1 month basic training and gold is for people who don't have to do any basic training. They're for when people are needed on mission's desperately but they don't actually use those colours anymore. How did you find out about them?" Kerry sat on her Sammie's bed.

Sammie thought about everything Kerry said, "So gold shirts don't have to do basic training?"  
Kerry nodded.

Sammie let out a squeal, "_I'm_ a gold shirt!"

"Bull. They don't use them anymore"

"No. No. I am!" She opened up her closet and pulled out a gold shirt, "Look"

Kerry's mouth was wide open, "That is so unfair. I had to go through twice." She came over and took it out of Sammie's hands, "This is so cool."

Sammie noticed her clothes had all been returned, the bag of them was sitting near the end of her bed. They had all been washed and she pulled out her favourite pair of jeans. She took off the pants she was wearing and pulled the jeans on.

Kerry was still admiring the shirt, "Guess James isn't the only lucky one here anymore"  
That reminded Sammie. "Kerry, are you by any chance going out with a guy called James Adams?"

Kerry handed her back the shirt, "You _have _to put it on. Yeah, James went through basic training with me. How did you know?"  
Sammie took her orange shirt off and put her gold one on. She didn't care if Kerry saw her in her underwear, "Wait, does James have a little sister called Lauren?"

Kerry nodded and Sammie's eyes widened.

"Does he have two best friends called Kyle and Bruce?"

Kerry nodded again, "How did you know?"  
_James, Kerry, Kyle, Bruce, Lauren. No way. It's all REAL. _Sammie then remembered she couldn't tell anyone about the books, "I heard some people talking about it before. And James was outside Mac's office. He got busted for his history assignment or something"

Kerry laughed, "That's him. Everyone is going to be SO jealous."  
Sammie stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open so Kerry could still talk to her, and started doing her hair in the mirror. It was a lot nicer now that she had washed it.

After not having a good conversation with anyone for three months, Sammie was glad she would get some attention, "We have to go down to dinner now or we're going to be late"

"No. We should be late. Everyone will be sitting at the table by then." Kerry couldn't stop laughing, "Wait till they see you. Callum and Connor are going to go mad."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the people that have reviewed! The mission breifing is coming up soon, in a few more chapters. (:**

* * *

Even though she knew exactly who they were, she wasn't meant to, "Callum and Connor?" Sammie asked.

"They're these identical twins who have bets of who have bets against each other of who can get girls to go out with them first. They'll make fools of themselves with someone like you. They do enough just with Gabrielle. Oh my gosh, Gabrielle. I was meant to meet her." Kerry stuck her head out into the corridor and called out to Gabrielle.

"Someone like me?" Sammie asked when Kerry got back.

"Yeah," Kerry answered, "You're really pretty"

Now it was Sammie who was laughing, "Me, pretty? Yeah, right" She returned to fixing her hair as Gabrielle walked in. Kerry was telling her about how Callum and Connor would leave her alone for a while now the new girl had arrived.

When Sammie was satisfied with her hair, she stepped out of the bathroom to see Gabrielle and Kerry sitting on her bed, talking.

"You must be Gabrielle. Hi, I'm Sammie"

Gabrielle looked up, "Hi Sammi-. Oh. My. God. Is that a? A.. GOLD shirt?"

Kerry stood up proudly next to Sammie, "Yep. Like I said, Connor and Callum"

Gabrielle burst out laughing, "You're right. Let's go to dinner"

"I'm just glad they'll be off my back. It's cute for like, 5 minutes and then it's just annoying."

There was no one out in the hallways, everyone was already at dinner.

* * *

James, Bruce, Callum, Connor and Kyle were sitting at their table trying to figure out where the Gabrielle and Kerry were when Bruce said, "New recruit, five o'clock"  
The boys all looked up and saw three girls walk in. Kerry and Gabrielle were on either side of the new girl, who was _very_ fit.

Everyone except Kyle was too busy looking at her 'fitness' to realise the shirt she was wearing, "Oh my god." He said.

"Kyle stick to your guys, leave this to us" Bruce said.

Kyle ignored that comment and said, "Look at the _colour _of her shirt. She's a gold!"

The boys all noticed this at the same time. Callum and Connor both spoke at the same time, "DIBS!" and then started bickering about who said it first.

"Well, since James has Kerry and she's not going to go for either of those two," Bruce said pointing at the twins, "I guess she's mine"

"Whatever," James knew he would get in trouble if Kerry found out he was talking about the new girl like that. He was definitely pissed off that he couldn't go for her.

"Why don't you just see if she _likes_ you first? Before you start a war over it" Kyle suggested. They seemed okay over this but Callum and Connor had started making bets.

"10" Connor bet.  
"Are you kidding? 20!" Callum said.  
"25"  
"30 pounds it is." They both said and shook hands.

While this argument had been taken place, the whole room had exploded in talk about the gold shirt. Once the girls had got their trays of food, the turned around to see 250 faces watching their every move. It was silent when a guy up the back called out, "You can come sit with us, there's space back here"  
That started everyone, they all cleared a space at their tables for the gold shirted girl.

The girls ignored everyone's shouts and Sammie followed Gabrielle and Kerry to the table where all the boys were. Callum and Connor high-fived each other under the table. Sammie saw and she held back a laugh.

"Hey guys, this is Sammie. She's new" Gabrielle said in a voice that hid her laughter very well, "Sammie this is Kyle, Bruce, Connor, Callum and James." She pointed to each one.

"Nice to meet you all, is it alright if I sit here?" Sammie asked, directing the question towards Callum and Connor.

"Yes. You can sit here." One of them said.  
"No this seat is more comfortable" The other said.

"It alright, I'll sit next to Bruce"

The twins looked really upset and Sammie thought she saw one of them give Bruce the ups, but she couldn't be sure. Kerry sat next to James and Gabrielle sat next to Sammie. No one really knew what to say next, everyone in the cafeteria was watching them.

"So, Sammie when did you arrive at CHERUB?" Kyle asked.

"This morning," Sammie said. The girls had told her to only answer questions they asked her briefly and not try to make conversation. The girls were all getting a kick out of watching the boys squirm. James was the only one that seemed ok, probably just because Kerry was there.

"Even though Gabrielle already introduced us, I'm James. James Adams." James said.

The other boys all chimed in, telling Sammie their full names but Sammie had something planned for James already. "Oh. I know all about you James Robert Choke," she said.

"How did you find out my proper name?" James looked puzzled but not worried, "What's your proper name anyway?"

"Oh, how very rude of me. I'm Samantha," Sammie said as she held out her hand and smiled, "Samantha Jennings"

James froze. Kyle spat out his mouthful of spaghetti and burst out laughing. Everyone else at the table and the rest of the cafeteria looked confused.

James shook her hand, "He-hello Samantha"

Kyle burst into another fit of laughter and this time Sammie couldn't help but to join in. When Bruce saw this, he joined Sammie, Connor and Callum joined him.

Sammie stopped laughing and looked at the three boys. They all stopped and looked back at her, hoping she liked them agreeing with her.

"Did I say something _funny_?" She asked. The boys all shook their heads and went bright red. Kerry and Gabrielle started laughing, as well as a few people from the tables around them.

Sammie looked at Kyle and spoke in an over-exaggerated tone that indicated she was hurt, "Do you know why James is so scared of me? I don't seem to understand"

Kyle managed to control his laughter to ask Sammie, "Did you know her?" James was sitting there, his mouthing wide open.

He turned to the others, "Samantha Jennings is the girl who games bashed up before he came to his children's home. Bruce, remember those guys we beat up in the playground when we got Lauren, those were here brothers."

James had recovered from his shock enough to defend himself, "I didn't bash her up. It was an accident!"

Sammie spoke again, "Yeah. I know her. I went to her school and asked her about the scar and she told me all about you." She pointed at James.

Kyle burst out laughing when he saw James' face. What Sammie said wasn't true, but she arranged a background story with Mac that she went to the same school as James had.

James was starting to get angry. He remembered all the things Samantha Jennings had called his mum and spoke, "Samantha Jennings used to call my mum all sorts of awful things." He stood up and looked down on Sammie. His tone suggested that they shouldn't continue with the joke. He looked like he was about to strangle Sammie. Bruce noticed this and he didn't like it one bit.

He stood up to face James, "You lay one finger on her. I dare you." The whole cafeteria had stopped talking to stare at the boys.

"James, apologize. It was just a joke. You've got such a short fuse." Kerry said to him as he sat down. Bruce did the same.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"No, James, it's ok. I'm sorry. Samantha Jennings is a heartless bitch." Sammie felt terrible, she knew what James had been through, from the books, "Double take. I'm Sammie Jennings."

Kerry gave James a look and James shook her hand and said, "James Adams," before continuing his meal.

Everyone in the cafeteria eventually returned to their conversations. Connor and Callum were jealous of Bruce and kept looking at him with daggers in their eyes, but they both knew that neither of them would be able to take James. They had the sense to stay quiet after that.

The atmosphere at the table was tense and after 8 minutes of silence Gabrielle spoke, "Ok, this is annoying. I'm going to the bathroom and when I'm back you guys had better be in the mood for socialising or I'm going to sit with Lauren."  
Kerry stood up, "I'll come with you."  
Gabrielle smiled, but then realised that Sammie hadn't picked up on it, "I'm going to the bathroom," she repeated staring at Sammie. Sammie looked up; she had been watching the rest of the group and seeing how they reacted to James' outburst.  
"Oh, I'll come with you too," Sammie said, realising she had just forgotten one of the main rules of girl code.  
Kerry spoke before they left, "We'll be back soon," she was looking directly at James.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is long but I couldn't find any place to stop it.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I have put to much on Sammie meeting everyone, but I hope you like it.**

**And yes, I did just upload three chapters in a row. xD**

* * *

As soon as the girls were in the bathroom, Kerry and Gabrielle started giggling.

"How funny were Connor and Callum?" Gabrielle said, "And Bruce"

"I fell really bad about James," Sammie said, "Is he ok?"

"Don't worry, he has a bad temper, he'll be over it when we get back" Kerry said reassuringly, "He always does this"

"Oh my god, Bruce was like," Gabrielle was having another fit of giggles and started doing a bad imitation of Bruce, "Lay one finger one her, I dare you."

"Don't be mean, that was really sweet. James looked like he wanted to killed me."

"Oh god. You don't like Bruce do you?" Kerry was worried, "Sammie, he sleeps with a teddy bear."

"No, I just think it's cute," Sammie said defensively and then changed the subject, "Does he _really _sleep with a teddy?"

* * *

The night was great after that. When the girls returned to the table, everything was fine again. Callum and Connor were pathetically trying to flirt with Sammie. Everyone thought this was hilarious. Sammie thought it was cute, but if it kept going all week, she would definitely start getting annoyed.

When Sammie got back to her room, she saw a note had been slipped under her door.

_You will be briefed on you mission and training tomorrow morning at 1400 hours. Please come to mission control with Lauren Adams._

Sammie was lying in her bed and thought about the things she would miss when she was a CHERUB. There wasn't much, the easy school work and her gymnastics were the main things. The was a lot she wouldn't miss; the constant yelling from her family, being told to do everything, being told she was wrong, having no friends, having no one to talk to, no one who looked out for her. She fell asleep thinking about how much better off she would be at CHERUB.

* * *

The next morning, Sammie was woken up by the sound of people moving around in the corridors, they were probably on their way to lessons. Sammie had just gotten out of bed and was sorting out the few clothes she had on her bed when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said, wondering who it would be. Kerry and Gabrielle had lessons. The door opened and a girl who was looked younger then Sammie.

"Hey, I'm Lauren Adams. We're going on a mission together. You're Sammie, right?"

"Yeah, you're James' sister, hey. I thought we weren't being briefed until two."

"We aren't but I'm meant to be on the mission, but I can't do anything much on it anymore, so they pulled me back to campus when I found you, so I got excused from lessons, I figured you'd be the same so I thought we could hang out and I could show you round campus or something."

"That sounds cool, I forgot where my room was yesterday," Sammie said, "I've just got to get dressed, then we could go round for a bit."

"Ok, um... do you want me to," Lauren looked out to the hallway, "wait outside?"

Sammie realised what she meant, "No, it's ok, but if you want to you can."

"Sure, do you mind if I have a bottle of water out of your fridge?"

"No, help yourself," Lauren thanked her and got one out. Sammie picked up her gold Cherub shirt and remembered last night, "Lauren, do we have to wear our CHERUB uniforms all day?"

"Pretty much. You can get spare shirts down in the uniform shop, near the canteen, but I'm sure if they stock your colour," Lauren smiled.

Sammie laughed, "I don't think they would," But as she opened up her cupboard she realised she didn't need to worry, there were three extra gold CHERUB shirts hanging up for her. She pulled them out and held them up, "Do they always do this?"

"What?" Lauren asked, "Hand out gold shirts? No, not too often"

Sammie laughed, Lauren was funny, "No, sneak stuff into your room. I didn't even know these were here."

"Yeah, they do it heaps. Nobody knows who actually does it; it's like CHERUB's version of the tooth fairy."

Sammie got dressed and she and Lauren went down to level one, "I forgot to say this, but I'm sorry about my brother last night. He is not good with jokes toward him"

"Lauren, you don't have to apologize for him, I went overboard on it."

"What was the joke even about? Kyle thought it was pretty funny"

"Kyle was the only one who knew the full story besides James. I told James my name"

Lauren was confused, "You name? That's all? Sammie?"

"I told him my name was Samantha Jennings"

Lauren burst out laughing. They had just come into reception and were passing by the front desk. The lady behind shushed them but Lauren couldn't help it. She tried to ask how Sammie knew about Samantha but couldn't get out the whole sentence. Sammie told her about how they went to the same school.

They walked out of reception and Sammie saw a row of gold buggies lined up. There was also a sign saying that read '_Any agent found driving recklessly will be punished.'_ Sammie followed Lauren as she sat in the front seat of the first buggy. She sat next to Lauren and they drove off. Lauren told her how the building they were just in was the room with everyone's bedrooms in it, except the juniors. Sammie was shown swimming pools, ovals and a few shortcuts, including a very good one to the dojo. As they drove past the dojo, a class of red shirts were walking out. They were all staring, mouths gaping, at Sammie.

Lauren laughed, "We've got ourselves a superstar."

"I don't like this one bit," Sammie stated.

"You'd better get used to it, it is going to play a big role in your mission" Lauren knew she said too much.

"What? Superstar? What are you talking about?" Lauren mimed zipping her lip shut and threw away the invisible key.

"I know one way to make you open your mouth," Sammie said. Lauren shook her head. Sammie grinned, "Hello James, my name is Samantha Jennings."

Lauren couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, "You'll find out about it in the briefing anyway, but in the meantime, why don't I show you the uniform shop and I'll buy you a CHERUB jumper that counts a uniform?"

"Okay, but I don't have any money, so I'll pay you back when I do," Sammie was glad she could avoid some of the stares.

Lauren brought a grey hooded jumper for Sammie and as Sammie slid it on she felt relieved. She could blend into the crowed of dark CHERUB shirts now. The last stop on their tour was the classrooms. As they walked past, Lauren said the subject each classroom taught. The students were too busy working to look up.

As they passed one of the maths classrooms, Connor and Callum saw Sammie and waved frantically. She gave them a small smile and kept walking. Before the classroom was behind them, she heard the teacher yelling,  
"50 PUNISHMENT LAPS FOR BOTH OF YOU! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Lauren giggled, "Those two go crazy for any girl that isn't taken"

Sammie smiled uneasily, "Are all the teachers like that? Giving you punishments if you look out the window?"

"Not all of them, Callum and Connor were just unlucky and got a mean one." They were nearly at the end of the row of classrooms when Lauren said, "Look, there's Kerry."

Kerry was in a classroom full of red shirted kids, she was helping to teach them Japanese. Kerry saw them and smiled, before turning back to the 9 year old in front of her.

"So, that's basically it. Want to go to lunch?" Lauren asked.

* * *

**Rate and Review please!**

Mission briefing should be in the next chapter, but Im not making any promises.

**In your reviews, if you have any ideas, what is Sammie's mission about?  
****It involves her singing, and her getting a lot of attention...**

**What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
I am using an idea that I got off and idea from smile. It is WAY better then my original plan.  
****  
I do not own CHERUB and Im sorry if I get any details wrong!****

* * *

**The girls were early for lunch and left before any of the others finished morning lessons. Lauren led the way down to the Mission Preparation building. They were in the office of John Jones and after short introductions, Sammie was handed a mission briefing.

_****CLASSIFIED MISSION BRIEFING****  
FOR LAUREN ADAMS, SAMANTHA JOHNSON AND ONE OTHER (TBA)  
THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO  
FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG  
ANY ATTEMPT TO REMOVE IT FROM THE MISSION PREPARATION  
BUILDING WILL SET OFF AN ALARM  
DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES_

_Jason White  
As a child, Jason White was involved in minor drug dealing circles because of his father, Bradley. Bradley started to become greedy and made plans to abandon his 17 year old son, move away and start a larger drug dealing corporation. When Jason heard of these plans, he asked to join his father and when he was rejected, he murdered him. Since then, Jason has built up his corporation and is believed responsible for 12 acts of murder and selling illegal drugs to people all over the country. He is very opinionated and if someone disagrees with him or gets in his way, he resorts to violence. He was bought up around violence, gangs and drugs and now that is the life he leads._

_Nicole White  
Jason has a daughter. We do not know where or with whom he had this daughter but we are sure he is her biological father. She is home-schooled by her father. She has a talent for singing and it is believed she is entering this year's national talent contest, Britain Can Sing! _**(A/N: I know, I am terribly uncreative.)**_People who enter the show must be aged from 15- 25. The contestants live in rooms near the studio where the show is filmed. This is a perfect opportunity for an agent to become closer to Nicole._

_CHERUB's Mission  
Jason White is an extremely experienced and cautious criminal who has covered his tracks well in the past 20 years. It is highly uncommon for him to trust any adults and the only person who we know he relies on is his 15 year old daughter, Nicole. Lauren Adams was sent in to become close to Nicole. However, as she does not attend school this was too difficult. Samantha Johnson will enter the contest and become closer to Nicole. CHERUB will arrange for the girls to share a room. As Samantha has not had any training, she will be put in a special two week training program giving her the basic necessary skills to protect herself. One other agent will be attached to the mission to protect Samantha. Lauren Adams is no longer eligible as she has been seen by Nicole. _

_Samantha is the only CHERUB suitable for this mission. She has not been on any previous mission and will not be recognized, however we will alter her appearance so she can continue participating in missions in the future._

_Mission objectives  
1) Samantha Jennings is to enter 'Britain Can Sing!' and become close friends with Nicole White.  
2) Start to question her family and father  
3) Once the competition has ended, continue to find out information about Jason White and his whereabouts._

_THE CHERUB ETHICS COMITTEE UNANIMOUSLY ACCEPTED THIS BRIEFING BUT REQUESTED THAT ALL AGENTS CONSIDER THE FOLLOWING:  
1) This mission has been classified as HIGH RISK. Agents will be put at risk of being recognised from previous missions and one agent is inexperienced.  
2) Samantha Jennings may not be able to participate in any missions after this as she may be identified._

* * *

Once the girls had finished their briefings, Lauren spoke, "Actually John, I was thinking about who the other agent could be. Bruce Norris. He has mission experience and is really good at martial arts."

"I agree that Bruce is an excellent fighter but he doesn't look anything like Samantha," John said, "So how would we explain him wanting to visit her?"

"Well, he doesn't have to be her brother to care about her," Lauren explained, "We could tell Nicole that Bruce is Sammie's boyfriend or something"

Sammie just stared at Lauren, trying to tell her that she was not happy.

John considered, "It would be very helpful for the mission, giving us an easier way to communicate with Sammie. What do you think, Sammie? Are you ok with it?"

Sammie realised that having Bruce around would be easier for the mission and would keep her safe, "Yes, as long as he understands that it is a background story for the _mission_."  


* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep it up!**

**Sorry this was a bit short, but I've been really busy lately. Do you want something to happen in the story? Put it in your review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter isn't really getting far in the story, but hey, it something for you to read.**

* * *

Sammie's two week training consisted of private instruction from various members of staff to learn the skills she needed for her mission. She had a tight schedule to fit them all in. Her free time was limited.

Sammie was in the gym, alone. It was quarter to five in the morning. She had woken around four and could not get back to sleep. Sammie was going for a run on one of the treadmills and thinking about her dream. She wasn't sure why but when she woke up, she couldn't stop thinking about her parents. She didn't _remember _having a dream about them but their faces kept popping up in her mind. Then she realised. After she had been so busy the past few days, she hadn't considered it. If she was going on this mission, to be on national television, her parents would recognise her. Even if they altered her appearance, the people who had raised her for fourteen years would know the face of their own daughter. Wouldn't they? They might see the show and come looking for her. They want to find her, didn't they? Even though they never showed it, Sammie thought- _hoped_- they did love her, deep down. _Deep, deep down._

As Sammie thought about this, she didn't notice that another person had come into the gym. She was just running, deep in thought and staring straight ahead. When James stepped in front of her treadmill, right where she was staring, she was so startled that she stopped running and slid off the back of the machine.

"Sorry," James said, as he came around the side to help her up, "I didn't want to scare you, but you didn't answer when I called your name"

"Oh, right" Sammie said, trying to forget about her family, "I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking."

"What time did you get here? I usually come about now before everyone else does, so I can get started."

Sammie looked up at the huge clock on the wall and saw it was 5:50, "About an hour ago," Sammie admitted.

James looked shocked but amused, "So you've been down here since before daylight, running and staring into space?"

Sammie realised how ridiculous this was, "I suppose so," she laughed, "I couldn't sleep"

"Well, seeing as you have been working on stamina for an hour, why don't you come and work on strength? I reckon my little sister could beat you in an arm wrestle with those sticks you call arms."

"Lauren is very above- average in everything, isn't she?" Sammie asked as James led her to the weights area of the gym.

James nodded, his face jealous but proud, "Just about, but she can have a bit of a temper sometimes."

"I wonder who she gets _THAT _from," Sammie said. She hoped James wouldn't get angry again, Bruce wasn't here this time.

Sammie was relieved when James let a sigh and a laugh at the same time, "Yeah, I know. I'm not the best role model. I'm really sorry about the other night. I completely overreacted."

"No, it's ok. Samantha is an annoying cow."

"You got that right, but I shouldn't have gotten so angry. Anyway," they had reached a chin up bar, just past the weights area, "How about I go first and we'll see if you can get anywhere as near as me."

Sammie was trying to hide a smile, "Ok, but I am not strong so I will hardly get any."

James stood under the bar and was about to start when he told Sammie to count so she knew he wasn't lying. He made 50 chin-ups before dropping down and saying, "I won't do as many as I can because otherwise, we will be here until lunchtime. This is nowhere near my record."

"Oh, you must really be amazing James. I bet you can do a thousand chin-ups a minute," Sammie said sarcastically as she took James' place at the bar.

James was annoyed, "Let's see you try it then"

Sammie pretended to be nervous as she jumped up and grabbed the bar, letting her legs hang. She was struggling to even make one, her expression tense and her hands gripping the bar tightly. She managed to make one chin- up before letting go and falling on her butt.

James held in a laugh and helped her up.

"That was good, but if you turn your hands the other way it helps grip and try using your shoulders when you pull yourself up."

Sammie nodded, "I'll try again but it is really hard"

She gripped the bar, properly this time as James said, "Yeah, I know I make it look easy"

Sammie grinned as she started doing chin-ups with ease. She was smiling at James, who was staring back at her, mouth gaping.

"Wow James, that really helps. Thanks so much for the tip," Sammie said as she reached her 24th chin-up.

"You little cheat!" James shook his head, "Where did all that muscle come from?" He was staring at her tiny arms, which were now bulging with muscle.

"I'm a gymnast," Sammie explained as she reached 45, "we do strength all the time in training"

James didn't know what to say.

Sammie swung off the bar and landed in front of James, "That is fifty-one," she smirked, "I won"

"I believe that doesn't count, you cheated" James said.

"And I believe you just got beaten by a girl," Sammie grinned as she started walking towards the showers, "I'm hungry, so if you want, we can go to breakfast after I've have had a shower. Maybe you should consider taking one too"

"Unbelievable," James muttered, "Unbe-bloody-lievable" He stepped into the boys' showers, shaking his head.

* * *

James and Sammie were sitting at their table when Bruce and Kerry came in and sat down.

"Where have you two been?" Bruce asked, eyeing James suspiciously.

"Just in the gym," James replied before giving Kerry a quick kiss as she sat down. Bruce was staring right into James eyes. It looked as if he was trying to read his mind, "Bruce, we were in the gym, calm down."

Sammie was picked up her glass of juice and sipped to hide her smile.

"Bit early to be in the gym, wasn't it?" Bruce asked. Sammie saw an opportunity to make Bruce even more jealous.

"It was a bit early, wasn't it James? There wasn't anyone there. Except for you and me, of course" Sammie said, acting as if there was no hint of anything through the words she was saying.

Kerry looked between James and Sammie. They were staring across the table at each other.

Only James understood Sammie's expression, a_re you going to tell them or shall I?_

While James expression replied with, _don't even think about it._

Sammie started smirking. James expression turned to a pleading look.

Kerry and Bruce both had the wrong idea and Sammie was about to explain before Kyle came to the table.

"Sammie, what are you so happy about," he asked, "You're grinning like mad"

Once Kerry and Bruce realised this they were confused, so Sammie explained.

"I was in the gym when James came in and he challenged me to a chin-up competition."

Kerry was the only one at the table who knew that Sammie was a gymnast besides James and had already experienced the feeling she got when she had underestimated a new recruit. She was big enough to admit it, but knew how full of himself James could be.

As Kyle sat down he was still confused, "What's so bad about that?"

"Oh god, what time is it?" Sammie said as she grabbed Bruce's wrist and looked at the time, "I've got to be at the dojo in three minutes!" She stood up and turned to run off.

Before she left she answered Kyle's question, "Oh, and, I beat him"

The other three burst out laughing as Sammie left and she heard James defending himself, "Yeah, but she cheated!"

As Sammie left the dining hall, a group of people were coming in to have breakfast. She had been early and the group was quite large.

They saw her gold shirt and were all either staring or smiling and waving to her like best friends. Sammie just rolled her eyes and headed to the dojo to her first lesson of the intense two weeks to follow.

* * *

**Alright, now I am actually going to talk about training a bit.**

**Sammie also starts thinking about her family a bit more now.**

**This is going to be a long story from the way I'm going, but I will try to write more to my story plan! I think I am going to have to write a sequel or I won't have enough to fit in all my ideas.**

**Please review with feedback, ideas and anything else. Also the story is set during (the beginning of) _The Killing_. This will become clear in a few chapters time. Any corrections? Tell me please!**

**And I made a twitter (I don't know why, I was bored) so if you want more updates on my story (and the others I _might_ have coming out soon) go to ****/anotherhannafan**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I did have this chapter up about three days ago but it didnt appear on the site. I was thinking that you were all reading it but then realised there was nothing there for you to read- sorry!**

**and s****orry it took me so long to update but school has just started again and I will be updating less often. :(**

* * *

"You have two week for me to teach you everything," Miss Takada and Sammie were alone in the dojo, "Teaching everything needs focus, determination and focus." She was making Sammie repeat the same three moves over and over again. After two hours of drilling, Sammie was allowed a drink break.

She tipped her head back and gulped down some water.

Miss Takada came at her from the side and was about to hook her foot around Sammie's ankle when Sammie dodged and took a fighting stance.

"Rule One: Always be alert. An attack can come from anywhere at any time," Sammie said.

Miss Takada nodded, "You learn quick. Quick is good." Miss Takada looked like she wanted to smile.

Sammie went through another hour or drills before she was allowed to leave. She had learnt only 5 moves in three hours. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

Sammie sat down with her tray at the table with Bruce, Kerry, Gabrielle and Kyle.

"Where's James, Callum and Shak?" she asked.

"Callum is sick, so James got called in as a replacement on a mission with Shak," Gabrielle explained.

"How was training with Takada?" Bruce asked.

"It was good," Sammie replied, "But I only learnt five moves in three whole hours."

"Sammie, five in three hours is a lot," Bruce laughed, "You have to drill moves over and over so you can get them right"

"But it's still so boring! I have training with Mr Large next"

"Are you sure? After lunch we have a pre-training briefing with him. We are all going on some exercise tonight," Kerry questioned.

"Maybe I am coming with you," Sammie suggested, "Anyway, I have to go see him now. All my meal times except dinner are cut short so I can fit in all my training"

* * *

Sammie knocked on the door of Large's office and when it opened she looked up to see a man who clearly fit his name. Norman Large laughed and invited Sammie inside.

"Sammie," he said, "Sammie, Sammie, Sammie. From what I understand you don't have to go through basic training. Is that correct?"

Sammie nodded as she sat down.

"Well, then I guess that you are lucky enough to have 100 days worth of me all fit into two short weeks."

Sammie was terrified at this but didn't show it, "I guess so," she said.

"It is going to start off straight away. You're coming on a training exercise tonight. I'm taking you to the briefing now," Mr Large stood up and lead the way out the door, "A lot of experienced agents are coming on this exercise and they aren't going to like having you dragging along."

* * *

**Sammie is going on a training exercise, can anyone guess which one?**

**Please review!  
The reviews are really the only reason Im updating. It shows people are actually reading it!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone! It has been about a zillion years since I have updated! Ive been really busy with school and I am trying to write as much as possible, promise!**

* * *

"Silence you pigs," Mr Large yelled as he slammed the door behind him, nearly slamming Sammie in it.

"Everyone, meet Samantha Jennings. The new recruit who will be joining one of your teams on this exercise," he went on, "As she has not been trained, she will be a serious disadvantage. I know exactly which team I want to disadvantage but I cannot choose as I have to be _fair_. Samantha will be going on your team, Clara. I hope she doesn't stop you from winning. There is a puke that needs to be cleaned up with a 10 k run."

Sammie sat down next to Clara, who was scowling at her.

"I don't like being bad in front of instructors," she said, "So you had better not get in the way."

Sammie was about to poke her tongue out at the back of Clara's goody two shoes head but was interrupted by a huge bang. Mr Large had just shot the piece of wood Lauren was holding and it went right through into her stomach.

You could see pain in Lauren's eyes but she didn't show it on the rest of her face. If you show Mr Large pain, he sees weakness to target.

* * *

Everyone had left the Pre-Training Briefing room except for the members of Team B. Clara made everyone stay behind to strategise.

"I think we should use the element of surprise as much as possible," Clara said. Others were all suggesting ideas when one of the friendlier looking CHERUBs asked for Sammie's opinion.

"Umm... well maybe we should take a more defensive approach. We could hide out in one of the safer buildings and let the other teams destroy each others' eggs?" Clara was glaring at Sammie the whole time she spoke, because she knew it was a better idea then what she had planned.

"That was another idea of mine," she said, "I was going to go look at the training facility and find the best place to hide"

_I wonder how many other times she has claimed other people's ideas._ Sammie thought. _It was probably someone else's idea in the book as well._

"Now that my team has a good strategy I think we can all leave," Clara stood up, "I will talk to you all later tonight about some more details."

* * *

The members of team B were gathered around the rooftop of the building Clara had chosen. Nothing was happening. The only noises were gunshots in the distance.

Clara had forbidden any talking for the entire night unless absolutely necessary to prevent being detected, but the other teams were all ages away and the members of team B were getting restless. It was just getting dark and the cover of nightfall would be another advantage for them.

"Sammie, what is your mission about?" A girl called Natasha asked, "What is so big about it that you don't have to do basic?"

"Shhh!" Clara frowned.

Someone must have been hiding out near them because they were soon fired at from below.

Sammie looked down to see two figures trying to find better cover as they were shot at.

"Go Jake, go!" A girl yelled. She had been shot by one of the members of Team B.

Sammie thought about who would be together around now in the books.

_The Killing... Jake and... DANA!_ Sammie had a clear shot at Dana and aimed.

_Cheating little slut! _She hit Dana once and was about to shoot again when Natasha stopped her, "Save your ammo for later tonight. No unnecessary shots!"

Sammie sighed. _Kerry and James are meant to be together. Stupid. Little. _Sammie decided to focus on something else.

_Jake._

Where did he get to?

* * *

**All feedback welcome!**

**I think the problem with my writing is that I get too ahead of the story. I started thinking of this part when I was around chapter 4 and I am already thinking miles ahead. Sorry if you found this a bit uninteresting.**

**Please review everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed, keep you ideas and feedback coming!**

**I might not update for a while, I have exams coming up! **

* * *

It was getting darker by the minute and team B had to find Jake fast.

While the other members of her team where looking over the edge of the building for him, Sammie ran downstairs and hid behind a large barrel. When she was sure that no one from her team was coming after her, she peered over the ledge of the window next to her.

She listened for a while and heard nothing. In one quick jump, she was over on the other side of the wall, below the window.

She looked across the road and saw a person walking around inside the room.

_Jake._

Sammie wanted to be able to say she had achieved something tonight. She didn't want to just sit on top of a building all through the exercise.

She somehow made it across the road without being spotted by her team and crouched just inside the door.

Jake could see her from where he was in the room. It wasn't dark enough for his night vision goggles yet, but it was dark enough for him not to see who it was.

"Meow," he said.

Sammie smiled. "Woof," she said, in her best imitation of Dana.

"Dana," Jake whispered and started to come over next to Sammie, "Are you ok?"

"Just fine," Sammie said as she aimed at Jake.

"I saw you getting shot up, but I thought it would be better to hide out here"

Jake was less than four metres away now and Sammie was able to shoot.

"Good idea," she said and pulled the trigger.

The force from the gun sent Sammie flying back, but Jake went further and fell back onto the ground.

Jake somehow managed to drop his weapon and Sammie stood over him, ready to shoot.

"Alright, I want all your eggs and don't try to grab your weapon or I'll shoot you," she warned.

Jake grabbed the six eggs out of his pack and Sammie saw that he had two sets of night vision in his pack.

Sammie grabbed two eggs and threw them at the wall. She didn't want Clara to win, even though they probably would without fighting anyone.

"Give me those goggles," she instructed, "How come you have two pairs?"

"There was a spare"

"Alright, I'm going to let you go but I want you to give me time to get away," Sammie said, "And I have to ensure that you will, so I'm sorry"

Sammie stepped back and shot Jake in the leg and thigh from close range. It was easier now that she knew the force the gun would send, but it still made her jolt.

"That should keep you here for a bit," she said and walked backwards out the archway as Jake moaned in pain on the floor.

Sammie was desperate to see some action and couldn't stay up on a roof all night. She wanted to go exploring.

* * *

Sammie wandered around for about an hour and only saw one person. James was hiding out of danger, while the rest of his group was protecting their eggs.

The exercise wasn't as exciting as Sammie had hoped, but she thought it would be better to stay of the action (and excitement).

As she walked back up the stairs to the second story of her teams' building, Clara was waiting for her, gun aimed.

"Relax," Sammie said, "It's just me."

"Where have you been!?" Clara whispered, "Did any of your eggs get crushed?"

"No! I just went for a walk. To see what's happening"

"Didn't you learn anything in training? Oh wait, I forgot. You don't have to do any!"

"I promise I will stay here until the exercise is over," Sammie said.

"You better," Clara said, "I don't want to lose because of some new recruit messing up"

* * *

**Please review, I love hearing from you. It is nice to know that people are actually reading what I am writing (and hopefully you like it!).**

**I have a few more ideas for other stories in my head, but I am not going to start any until I finish this one. There may even be a sequel to this, depending on where it goes.**

**Ideas? Thoughts? Comments?  
Love it or hate it- REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woah. I am so sorry, it has been THREE WEEKS since I last updated! I have been really busy with school, exams and assignments. I hope you are still interested in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CHERUB series **

* * *

By the time the exercise was over, not sleeping for more than 30 hours was starting to catch up to Sammie.

Mr Large had yelled at Lauren and told her that the eggs with "Lauren Adams" didn't count because her name is "Puke."

Sammie was now just waking up. Mac had allowed her the rest of the day off.

She was lying in bed, thinking. She was trying to think off what is meant to happen next in the books.

So far she knew that she was now a part of _The Killing_.

They had just done the exercise... Then something happens and James goes off on his mission with...?

Oh right, Dave...

Oh no. James and Kerry break up! [**A/N: :(** ]

Sure enough, when Sammie got out of bed and poked her head out into the hallway, she could hear Kerry yelling.

"In fact," she was saying, "I'm sick of everything about you."

James mumbled a reply and Sammie heard Kerry open her door.

"Out," she said.

"Geeeeeeeeet out!" She screamed.

Sammie noticed a younger looking blue shirt walking along the corridor.

_Andy Lagan._

"You know what, kid?" James said to him, "Girls are bloody loonies."

Kerry opened her bedroom door again and threw James' boots out in to corridor. "And you can take your stinking boots with you."

One of the boots hit James straight in the back of the head.

"You know what? I'm better off without you… Moody cow," he said, pounding on the door.

Andy was grinning as James turned to face him.

"Do you reckon this is funny?"

"No." Andy couldn't keep a straight face.

James picked him up and threw him against the wall.

"Wanna try laughing at me again?" James snarled.

Andy apologised but then mistakenly added, "I just couldn't help laughing when she threw the boot at your head."

James slapped Andy's face and let him fall to the floor.

"Still think this is funny?" James said as he towered over the 11 year old, "Laugh some more and see what you get."

Sammie stepped out into the hallway and went over to help Andy up.

He was terrified and crying.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

James looked from her to Andy as her quickly realised his mistake.

"I'm really sorry," he said, "I don't know what came over me. My girlfriend just dumped me and I went kind of mad…"

"James," Sammie said as she put her arms around the shaking blue shirt, "It is probably best if you step _back_."

Andy was in shock but still managed to scream out and attract the attention of other agents in their rooms and James' handler, Meryl Spencer.

"Don't come near me, you moron."

Kerry came out with a box of tissues to help calm Andy down. "For god's sake, James. What is the matter with you?"

One side of Andy's face was bright red and his eyes were flooding with tears.

"It's ok," Sammie whispered to Andy, "It's alright."

"James Adams," Meryl yelled, "My office. NOW!"

* * *

**Really short chapter I know, and I hardly even made any of it up. It is a chapter in _The Killing._ I added some stuff to it though.**

**I hope I will update quicker this time, depending on school....**

**Please review with ANYTHING. The more reviews I get, the more motivation I have to update.  
Even if you just make your review say, "I read your story," or, "This chapter was cool," or, "This chapter was terrible," I will read it and know that some people are reading my story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. I really needed some ideas of how to start this chapter and reviewers gave them to me :)  
It took me AGES to update, but I was at school and stuff... I will try to update more often now, promise!**

* * *

Meryl's yelling and Andy's cries managed to get the whole floor out into the corridor. By lunch time, most of campus knew about the incident and rumours were getting further and further from the truth.

Andy was in mild shock and went to the campus nurse, which made people make assumptions on what really happened.

Sammie and Kerry went down to the cafeteria, after making sure Andy was okay. A bunch of red shirts ran up to them.

"Is it true?" one asked.

"Did Andy really get brain damage and can't talk anymore?" another said.

Kerry and Sammie exchanged bewildered glances.

"Where do you get these stories?" Kerry asked. "Andy is fine, he is just a little shocked."

The red shirts walked away, clearly disappointed.

The girls went to sit at the table with Gabrielle, Callum and Connor, who were talking quietly to each other.

"How stupid could James _possibly _be?" Gabrielle said as they sat down. "Everyone knows Andy has got those two guys looking out for him! Kyle is off negotiating with them. Why is it that we always have to save is butt!?"

"He deserves to get battered," Kerry said. "He bashed the poor kid up; after all he has been through!"

Kyle came and joined the table, "The two sixteen year olds looking out for Andy were looking for him and I made them a deal. They leave James alone if we don't forgive him for what he did."

"That's fine with me," Kerry said, "I don't want to talk to him, anyway."

The other all agreed and looked at Sammie. She was only new to CHERUB and didn't want to seem mean to James, but he did _kind of_ deserve it…

"Fine, I'm in."

"Good because here he comes," Connor said.

* * *

Sammie's training was starting to tire her out. She hadn't moved around much or done any physical activity in the months leading up to CHERUB.

She did have muscle, but hadn't used it much for a while and her arms were aching from doing chin-ups the other day.

She had a lesson with Mr Large on different types of weapons that she may come across in the mission, so it didn't hurt much.

Halfway through the lesson, however, he was quizzing Sammie on the names of each one so far.

She got one wrong and Mr Large told her to do 30 push ups.

She got to 12 before regretting her competition in the gym with James.

"Come on," Mr Large screamed, "Some of the youngest red shirts can do better than that!"

After about 15 minutes, Sammie finished. She stopped to have a break between each one and Mr Large was not happy.

"I think I will have a word to Mac about your LACK of fitness," he told her. "You need to do some sessions with me to raise your level of fitness."

Sammie wanted to groan but thought better when she imagined the punishment Large would give her.

"Now, what is the name of this one?" he asked.

* * *

**Thanks again to reviewers! **

**I have a question for readers, you can put it in you review or just wait to see what I decide.  
_Do you want me to go into detail on training, or would you prefer to get straight into the mission?_**

**I am not sure what you want.. but you get to decide!**

**Please review and THANKS FOR READING!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Make sure you have read chapter 13, because I changed it from my review-seeking note ;)**

* * *

Nearing the end of the week and Sammie was exhausted. She felt that she still hadn't caught up from the training exercise, which felt like a distant memory, but was only four days ago.

Her fitness level had declined whilst on the streets and she was already behind in her training. Martial arts training was a blur that morning, she hadn't woken up properly. She knew that in order to protect herself, this was one of the most important things.

Mac had noticed how tired she had been getting, and decided to give her the afternoon off. Sammie decided that it would be better for her to stay awake during the day, so she would sleep that night. She had asked Bruce to meet her in the dojo to help her catch up on some training.

* * *

**Bruce's POV (yeah, I know, I haven't done POVs before… let's see how I go)**

"Hey Bruce, wait up!" Gabrielle called, just before Bruce was getting in the elevator. He held it open for her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You going to the lake this afternoon? Everyone else is."

"No, I'm going to the dojo," I told her, "Sammie said she needed some extra practice so I offered to help her."

"Aaw, that's so sweet Brucey!" she said, "I think it's totally cute you like her."

What is so _cute_ about liking her? No one ever called James "cute."

"I don't like her!" I denied, "Well, at least, not like that."

Gabrielle laughed, "Sure Bruce, sure. But you know what? I think she kind of likes you too…"

"Really!?" I said hopefully and immediately regretted it.

Way to stay cool, Bruce.

"I won't say more," she mimed zipping her lips, "My lips are _sealed_."

"Bye Bruce," she headed off towards the lake and I went in the direction of the dojo.

"Yeah… bye."

* * *

**Still Bruce's POV**

When I got to the dojo, I saw it was almost empty. The only people who were there were a class of red shirts and a few older kids.

Sammie was one of them and she was drilling a few moves that can be practised non-contact. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, low ponytail and it flipped around as she moved.

She noticed me, turned around and smiled. Such an adorable smile.

"Hey Bruce, thanks for coming"

"No problem, what do you want to work on?"

"Well, my speed is the main thing, but basically everything"

I laughed, "Everything is a lot, so why don't we just start by just trying to pin each other and we'll see where to from there."

"Sure. Ready? One, two, three. Go!"

She put her right foot forward and I automatically came around her left to take her down. I grabbed her wrist in a lock a flipped her down. I used to much force and she hit the mat hard.

"I am SO sorry." I held my hand out to help her up, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, yeah," she replied as took my hand and I helped her up. She shook the shock off a little bit. "Again?"

This time she stepped left and as I went around the opposite side, she turned and blocked my chance of a wrist lock. I looked for another place to hit, but she blocked each time. "Good defence," I told her.

* * *

**Sammie's POV (kind of… I might call her Sammie instead of "I"- sorry if I do!)**

"Thanks," I said and realised how much stuff I actually learned from the books. I know what kind of decisions to make on missions- well, mostly- even though my missions will be different, surely they will help. I also learned that you have to defend yourself at all times.

Now I just have to learn how to attack…

I saw Bruce was giving me an easy opportunity as his stance became weak, with both feet equal in line, rather than one behind the other. He was making his balance go off, to see if I noticed this opportunity.

I quickly my foot around his ankle and pushed him backwards from his shoulders. He fell backwards and I somehow fell down on top of him.

Did he pull me down with his foot?

"Bruce," I said, "You shouldn't go easy on me. I need to practice properly."

"Yes, I do. I might hurt you"

"I know you won't hurt me"

There was a moment of silence as I stared into Bruce's eyes. He looked worried, like he was scared he was going to hurt me. What was he so scared of?

The tense moment was interrupted by smooching noise being made from someone on the other side of the room.

I looked up to see Jake Parker making kissing faces at us.

I stood up, and gave Bruce a hand up as Jake sang, "Sammie and Bruce, sitting in a tree."

Bruce glared at him and he ran into the changing rooms to hide.

"Sorry about him," he said, "He can be a little… immature."

"Its fine," I laughed, "Want to go again?"

Bruce nodded.

"And I know you can probably think of heaps of ways to pin me right now but don't go to hard on me. But not too easy, either"

"Alright, ready?"

* * *

**I have three questions to ask, and the quicker these are answered, the better my chapter will be for my _readers_.**

**Question 1- Do you want me to spend more time on training, or get to the mission faster?**

**Question 2- Do you want Sammie/Bruce to get together?**

**Question 3- What would be their name if they did? (eg- Bammie.. fail lol xD)**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so bad at this.  
I couldn't think of anything to write, and took almost a month to update!**

**I hope you are still reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CHERUB series **

* * *

The next few days of training passed in a blur, Sammie felt overloaded with information on drug rings, gangs, weaponry and ways to defend herself, but she seemed to be getting the hang of most of it.

The team behind her change in appearance had thought of everything. They were even darkening the colour of the hair on her arms and changing her skin colour.

She had grown up in Australia, and although she had been living in England for a few years, she was naturally tanned. Her skin colour was being lightened with something that was supposedly meant to last for months, and knowing CHERUB standards, probably would.

She was sitting in front of a mirror, getting her hair cut shorter and in a different style. She was amazed already by the change.

Her skin looked completely different, it was paler, and the shape of her face was looking different from the hair cut, too.

She heard someone come in to the room and looked in the mirror to see Mac.

"Sammie? Is that really you?" he asked as he walked over and she noticed a file in his hand, "You look very different, good job." He nodded towards the people working on her.

"Yes, it's me. I thought we weren't doing this until the mission started."

"That was the plan, until I realised you had to audition to be on Britain Can Sing," he said producing the file, "Here is the procedure and paperwork that the show gives contestants. I suggest you read it all as soon as possible, the auditions are in two days."

She nodded as he went on, "As you probably know, we like to have as little number of people knowing about missions as possible. Because of this, you have to get into the competition by yourself."

Sammie's eyes widened, "What if I can't? I've never had lessons or anything!"

"I have seen surveillance videos of you and I am almost certain you will be accepted, but just to be sure, I have arranged a few off campus singing lessons during the next few days, to help improve your confidence."

She relaxed a little, but was still nervous. Sammie felt that if she didn't succeed on this mission, she would be out of CHERUB and have nowhere to go.

"Now, are you nearly finished here?" The staff nodded. "Good. Sammie, who knows you are here?"

"I didn't tell anyone, like you asked. But I don't know why I wasn't allowed to tell anyone" Mac smiled at that.

"So we can test out your change. I want to see if people can recognise you. If your close friends here cannot recognise you, hopefully people on future missions won't either."

Hearing Mac talking about future missions made Sammie feel better. She knew it would never happen, but a tiny part of her had the feeling CHERUB would dump her as soon as the mission ended, no matter how it did end.

Mac looked at his watch. "You should be done here just in time for dinner, perfect timing. After your meal, please come to my office. I have some more things to discuss with you about this mission. Oh, and bring Lauren."

Sammie nodded "Mmm, yeah. I was thinking about that, actually. Future missions, I mean."

Mac sighed. She had tuned out, but still heard what he said. "Yes, what about them?"

"Well, maybe because these shows aren't really that international, I could have more overseas missions. It would be umm... safer?" And I have always wanted to travel the world, she silently added.

"Yes, I suppose that could be taken into consideration. However, perhaps it's best if we focus on one mission at a time? So I will see you in my office."

"After dinner, with Lauren. Sure."

"You were listening, then." He walked towards the door, "Bye Sammie."

"Okay, we're done," one of the hairdressers said. "You're good to go."

Sammie was told to get changed into the blue cherub shirt she was given before going to dinner.

She glimpsed in the mirror and still couldn't believe how good of a job they'd done. Sammie shook her head in disbelief as she closed the door behind her, heading off to dinner. She felt like the entire fate of the mission was resting on this moment.

As long as her friends didn't recognise her, she would be alright.

* * *

**Oh, and also  
I FINISHED THE CHERUB SERIES (up to Brigands M.C.) and I loved it! I'm so excited for Shadow Wave.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! ****And include any ideas of ANYTHING you have about what happens next!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait, I couldn't seem to make it long enough. It is still really short but anyway... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CHERUB series **

* * *

She had to admit, it was pretty cool being able to walk around without little kids staring at her all the time. Sammie just seemed like a normal CHERUB, walking in her blue shirt and if anyone looked at her, it was in sympathy about basic training.

She collected her food from and paused when she saw the table. Bruce, Kyle, Gabrielle, Kerry and everyone else was there- except for James. He had confined himself to his room to avoid embarrassment.

Sammie tried to think positive. Even she could hardly recognise herself, so neither would they… right? She let out a deep breath and headed towards the table.

Any conversation the others were having faded as they realised the new CHERUB agent was headed towards their table. Sammie put her tray down and looked at the group expectantly.

Kerry was the first to speak, "Uhh… hey."

Sammie sat down at this and tried to hide her smile. Mac had told her to wait a bit until she revealed her new look, to see if they could figure it out after a bit of time.

"Hey," she replied, disguising her voice as best she could. There was silence around the table.

"What's your name?" Gabrielle said, trying to be as friendly as possible.

My name… what is my name? "Sarah. What's your name?" Oh, god. Why did I have to choose _that_ name?

"Hi Sarah, I'm Gabrielle. And this is Kerry, Kyle, Bruce and Shak," she said, gesturing to each.

Sammie just nodded and started eating.

"So, you're new?" Shak asked. Sammie nodded again. The group exchanged confused glances with each other.

"I don't mean to be rude, I know you um… just got here… but I have to go find Sammie." Kyle said as he stood up.

"Why?" Sammie asked.

Kyle looked at her, probably wondering why she cared, or why she was being so invasive, "Well, I'm meant to take her out for driving lessons today"

"Driving lessons!" she exclaimed, forgetting to hide her voice.

Kyle nodded slowly. The voice seemed familiar but he didn't make the connection until Sammie said, "I get to learn how to drive!"

"Sammie?" Bruce questioned.

Good one, Sammie. Way to keep your cover. "Yeah." She hoped they wouldn't get mad, but instead they all started laughing.

Sammie joined in, realising how silly it was. She had been transformed in a very movie-moment way.

"Cherub has its standards. It's pretty convincing, don't you think?"

"Bloody good job, and yes you get to learn to drive. CHERUB mission controllers want you to have some experience for your mission," Kyle said, "We can start after lunch if you like."

Sammie squealed and started eating as quickly as she could. She took one bite out of everything, slipped a nutrition bar into her pocket and picked up her bottle of water, "Ready!"

Kyle shook his head and got up from the table, "If you say so, see you later everyone." He slowly started walking away from the table.

"Bye guys!" Sammie said and grabbed Kyle's arm, "Come _on_ Kyle," pulling him along.

* * *

**This is a VERY short chapter and is almost completely pointless but I wanted to ask you all a question before I add the next part.**

**Do you want to hear more about Sammie's family and why she ran away?**

REVIEW, I will be surprised if there are still people reading this


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CHERUB**_

* * *

_Kyle's POV_

"Sammie have you ever driven a car before?" I asked the overly-excited girl sitting in the seat next to me.

"Nope," she said and adjusted her seat forward so she could reach the pedals.

I was sitting in the passenger side of a manual 4WD and I was already terrified. I held the key out to Sammie and she was about to grab it when I pulled it back.

"Seatbelt," she quickly clicked in her seatbelt. "Mirrors," she checked her mirrors and nodded, "Now check the light to make sure your airbags ar-"

She sighed. "Kyle, I will be fine. We will be fine, just give me the key and tell me what to do."

"Sammie, think about it, you've never driven a car before and you are being way too confident," I tried to make her calm down, "I really think you should take this slower."

She stopped for a minute and leaned back in her seat. "You're right, I'll be careful, but you have to trust that I will be safe."

I handed her the keys reluctantly because part of me thought she was just saying that to make me let her drive. I was still tense as I started explaining the basics, what and where the clutch, brake and accelerator were.

"Driving manual is a little harder but once you have the hang of it, it is easy to drive any type of car. We're starting off on a larger car so that you will be more comfortable if you have to use these skills on your mission."

After more details on how to get started and to stop, safely, I told her to start the car.

"Make sure it's in neutral first," I instructed, "Then push in the clutch and put it in first, good, now slowly ease your foot off the clutch and push down on the accelerator, slowly, slowly," we jerked forward and my voice raised in pitch, "Okay, okay, _that_ was a little fast. It's okay, it's okay. Let's go…"

And the rest of the lesson was a blur.

* * *

_Sammie's POV_

Kyle was driving me to my first ever singing lesson and over-worrying again. "Now, Sammie, remember that your name is Samantha Kingsley and you are getting some extra practice in before you audition for 'Britain Can Sing!' and I am your older brother and we have normal parents," he was rambling.

"And our mum is a doctor and our dad is a lawyer," I finished, "Don't worry, I know this." I assured him.

While we were driving, Kyle was also giving me more pointers on driving for my lesson tomorrow. The day after that was my audition for the show.

We were going to some performing arts centre near campus. They offered music and dance classes of a high standard and form their information in reception, private lessons cost quite a bit of money.

A nice looking old lady came into the room and she introduced herself as my teacher, Mrs Brown. After saying goodbye to my "older brother" Kyle, she invited me to follow her to my lesson.

Mrs Brown lead me along a corridor passing many identical doors. I could hear all different kinds of music coming from behind the doors but that all stopped when I sat down in my private room and Mrs Brown closed the door.

My lesson was in a sound proof room. My teacher was a nice looking old lady who made the suggestion to work on my audition piece and then work on other techniques after the audition but she had already given me tips of posture and breathing.

Only two more days until my auditions.

* * *

_It took me a long time to update, again, sorry everyone. And I would just like to take this time to thank everyone for all of the reviews I have received for this so far, especially my last chapter. Your responses were very helpful. :)_

_I have another request- you don't have to include them in your reviews but...  
**1** If you have any suggestions for names of characters, first and last names, I could use them please :)  
**2** What song would you want Sammie to sing for her audition piece? And any other songs for her and others to sing throughout the show?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi Everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated.. I know I said two weeks and it has been a lot longer... I do have a good reason though  
The reason I need two weeks that I didn't update during was because I was going to another city to visit my grandfather in hospital. He was very ill and we stayed in that city for longer then planned because he passed away.  
My family is a very close one- I was really upset (I still am) and I am finding it a bit hard to focus on my story. Right now, my life is focused on helping my family and supporting them.  
This is a chapter I was working on at the start of my family's visit- it feels a bit incomplete but I hope you like it._

I am really sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you can understand.

* * *

"Audition number 9123, Samantha Mullin," one of the set's crew said as she held up my number in front of the camera. I had been waiting in line for two hours, and that time had been occupied by watching a live feed of the audition room, projected on to a screen in the main waiting room.

There had already been so many extremely talented people who had been through the auditions to the next round of the competition and I was getting more and more nervous about my mission.

I had been occupying myself by looking out for Nicole, but I hadn't seen her anywhere. The time had- somehow- gone quickly and now here I was, about to audition.

"Samantha, tell us a bit about yourself," one of the judges- Kelly, I think it was? - asked. The judges had been asking similar questions to all of the contestants and everyone knew how to answer.

"My name is Samantha Mullin, I'm 15 years old and I am from London, England," I replied, putting as much "I am a worthy contest"- ness in as possible.

The judges all checked to see they had the right paperwork in front of them and Kelly asked the next question that every else had been asked.

"And what are you going to sing for us today, Samantha?"

"I'm going to be singing Invisible, by Taylor Swift."

"Well alright then, go ahead," Scott- the 'mean' judge- said.

"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of-"

"Ok, that's enough, thank you," Scott said as he signalled for the music to be cut off.

There was a pause as I waited for the judges to say something. I didn't realise it, but I was actually holding my breath.

I only started breathing again once Kelly spoke. "I liked it."

"Me too," the third and last judge- Matthew- finally spoke, "It flowed nicely, but I would like to hear you in a more challenging song."

I said thankyou and then turned to Scott. He was giving me the 'I'm the mean judge, be prepared' kind of look.

After a moment of silence, except for the thousands of people talking outside, Scott said, "Well, it's a yes from me."

The other judges both said "Yes" to me being on the show and the smile that spread across my face wasn't a part of the act.

My first mission!

I was in the contest. I was in the mission.

* * *

It took about half an hour for me to go through all of the paperwork to allow me to be on the show. The show was going to be filmed in London, so that was where I would be staying. My 'mother'- Zara Asker, who was the mission controller, had told me that Nicole had been through and accepted into the competition.

She had auditioned only a few people before me, that was why I hadn't seen her on the projected screen.

Zara and CHERUB had already made sure I was in the same room as Nicole, they hadn't needed to do much because _Britain Can Sing!_ puts people of similar ages in the same rooms.

The first step of my mission was accomplished.

Next step: meet Nichole White.

* * *

_A lot of you have been reviewing saying how you don't like Sammie because she never fails, but don't worry, not all CHERUB missions are a success._

And there are a lot of songs that will be in the next few chapters, so sorry if I didn't use one of the many songs suggested but I will try to use as many as possible. A lot of people requested Taylor Swift so I used her song- **I do not own it**- please don't complain if you don't like her music, I just went with the majority.

Thanks for reading and I am sorry it took so long to update


End file.
